


Mr. Popular

by VodouBlue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Runner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon gets some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Popular

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Anna, who picked the girl.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 10/10/05 (under the name Tartlet McNawty)

::&&&::

Ronon Dex hadn’t had sex in seven years.

But these odd people inhabiting The City Of The Ancestors provided him a solution for that too. They had a stupid rule called ‘non-fraternization’. Which didn’t apply to him, because he wasn’t a soldier in their military. As far as everyone was concerned, Ronon was free to indulge his hormonal urges with whoever was amenable.

Ronon almost smiled. Lords, but he had become popular! Even the scientists, who were exempt from the rule, seemed to appreciate his charms.

Speaking of which...

Out of the corner of his eye, the Setidan Specialist caught purposeful movement. He slowed his pace to accommodate the dark-haired woman’s approach.

“Ronon, hi,” she began, sounding a little breathless.

“Doctor Kusinagi,” he greeted neutrally. He was pretty sure he knew what she wanted; her skin was a little flushed, her lips were moist and slightly swollen, and he could smell her pheromones from forty feet away.

“I’ve heard... well, um,” she fumbled. The petite woman seemed momentarily flustered, then visibly got hold of herself. She looked him in the eye and asked, “Is it true that you’re... available... for, er, recreational activities?” She wet her lips with a delicate pink tongue and slid her gaze briefly down his torso. “Of the intimate kind?”

Ronon felt his expression become more predatory and he ever-so-slightly smiled at her. He gave a bare inclination of his head to indicate confirmation.

“Well, do you have a bit of free time?” she asked boldly.

Ronon’s smile got a little wider. “Lead the way.”

::&&&::

Once the door to Dr. Kusinagi’s quarters shut behind them, the little woman became a whirlwind. Ronon had to catch her when she literally jumped on him, ardently wrapping herself around his body. She was a handful! But a delightful one, Ronon decided, holding her up as she devoured his mouth and tugged at their clothes.

They were both half naked by the time they reached the bed. The big man set her down carefully, then finished stripping. The dark-eyed woman was done waaay before him, and she ‘helped’ him finish disrobing.

“Good God, you’re beautiful!” she exclaimed, then shoved him backwards onto the bed and swallowed his cock.

“Ohuh,” he grunted softly, bucking his hips a little. He spread out on the mattress and let her have her way with him --for the moment.

Funny how the academic women all seemed to want to push and pull him around, he mused, trying to distract himself from the awesome blowjob he was receiving so that he wouldn’t ejaculate too soon.

Such an amazing wealth of sensation! Her warm, deft hands were caressing his stomach and thighs; her hair slithered and tickled all over his pelvic region; her wet, sucking mouth bobbed up and down on his swollen member, tongue swirling around the head, drilling into the hole at his leaking tip, lapping and humming, sending shivers up his spine...

Enough! he roared mentally, as he abruptly pulled her off of him. Damn, he had nearly lost it!

Quickly, he rolled the good doctor onto her back and nuzzled his way into her womanly folds. Her thighs draped over his shoulders and he slid his hands up her torso to massage her breasts while he enjoyed her delicious juices.

His tongue snaked in, licking her slick canal, and the bridge of his nose rubbed her joy button. She squirmed and mewled as he feasted on her sex. When he pistoned a long finger inside her and sucked on her clit, she gave a high-pitched wail, clamped her legs around his head, and came thunderously, bucking and tugging on his hair.

As her convulsions subsided to quivering and her grip on him relaxed, Ronon crawled up over her, lowered his much-greater bulk onto her slim frame carefully, then sank his hard, throbbing cock into her hot tunnel almost to the hilt.

Oh, Lords! How could someone so accommodating of his manly girth be so tight! She felt wonderful, wrapped around his aching, hungry dick. So slick, so hot!

“Oh, hurry, hurry! I’m gonna come again!” Dr. Kusinagi practically shrieked, as her arms and legs tightened around him. She began squeezing him rhythmically, inside and out, urging him on.

Ronon braced himself on the bed and long-stroked. Powerful in and out movements, from balls to crown, over and over, getting faster, slamming harder, pushing his cock into the warm, willing body beneath him.

He held her firmly, pressed close, and matched her frantic bucking as she wailed and tightened her walls around him, her rippling orgasm surrounding his buried manhood. With a grunt, he released his own flood of passionate fluid, pumping his seed into her.

::&&&::

“Whew!” the happy, sweaty woman exclaimed, as the pair sprawled in relaxed afterglow. “You sure can show a lady a good time!”

They grinned at each other.

“I’m glad to oblige,” he rumbled, placing a sweet peck on her lips. “Maybe we can do this again some time.”

“Oh, definitely!” the sated doctor declared. Then she giggled. “How about now?”

END


End file.
